spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 128: The Plunging Torrents
=Kapitola 128: The Plunging Torrents= Po návratu Abdula a ostatních probíhají v Red Larchi velké diskuze. Finethir Abdulovi přinese bednu plnou zlatých masek z vyrabovaných hrobů jestli do ní chce Orcsplitter přihodit. Abdula to malinko rozhodí a poněkud nepříjemně si uvědomuje že to co drží v rukách je v podstatě to samé. Saiovo zmizení které narušilo poslední výpravu nechalo v ústech hrdinů nepříjemnou pachuť. Abdul před sebe konečně dostává listinu přijetí do Společnosti a podepisuje. Deekin který dlouho čekal na někoho na koho by mohl podobnou věc svést používá Lyru Stavění a Materiál připravený na Kasárna aby postavil velké Divadlo přímo v centru Red Larche. Kormac, který ze Společnosti příliš nevychází o tom zatím nemá ani ponětí. Do Red Larche také, na Alaranovo varování dorazí Karavana Zhentarimů. Stejná která cestovala se Saiem a ostatními z Neverwinteru a oddělila se u Phandalinu. Vignette: The Visitor V noci toho dne má Maex až příliš živou noční můru. Všudepřítomná vařící voda. Stoupající bubliny kolem platformy před jeskyní na které ve snu stojí. Neviditelná těžká přítomnost něčeho nepochopitelného na dně oceánu. Černá bytost, obyvatel jeskyně, která s ním bojuje. Maex si rychle uvědomuje že se jedná jen o sen. Bytost předním ho napadne a on cítí fyzickou bolest. Zdá se, že mentální útoky bytosti se projevují na jeho fyzickém těle které aktuálně leží někdě v druhém patře Společnosti. Maex se neúspěšně pokusí probudit. Bytost předním ho svými drápy sekne přes břicho. Maex se pokusí přivolat si do ruky Merikol. Meč se objeví v jeho ruce. Při pohledu na meč si válečník uvědomuje jak je vše mlhavé, pomalé a otupělé. Navzdory tomu se po další ráně a neúspěšném probuzení pokusí mečem švihnout. Rána zasáhne kouřovou bytost přes černou hlavu a začne boj na kamenné platformě někde ve vařícím se moři. Maexovo tělo s sebou v posteli několikrát trhne jak válečník ve snovém světě dostává rány. Bývalému otrokovi po několika ranách dochází že tohle není souboj který by mohl vyhrát. Cítí únavu po útocích od černé bytosti která saje jeho životní sílu. Černoch skočí přes útes kamene a začne se potápět. Bytost plave za ním. Velké bubliny plné síry nebo čeho stoupají proti němu. A podivná chapadla tvořená základními tvary tvoří bytosti pod ním. Dream Eater Maex si uvědomuje že se musí ze snu dostat nebo tu umře. Další pokus o probuzení zařídí že jeho tělo v komnatě zařve. Kormac, v podstatě o budovu vedle to slyší. Políbí svou ženu a vyběhne směrem k jeho pokoji. Řev zněl děsivě. Stejnou věci slyšela i May’Tana svým dobrým sluchem, Drow Elfka ale vyráží až z podzemí základny. Maex se mezitím probouzí, ale jeho tělo ho neposlouchá. Spánková paralýza stále drží jeho svaly napnuté. Ve své levé ruce křečovitě svírá přivolaný Merikol. Velká stínová bytost vyjíždí z praskliny nad jeho postelí. Její drápy, kompletně od krve drásají jeho tělo. Maex si rychle uvědomí že projekce zranění byla obráceně. Místo aby ho něco zraňovalo ve snu a on si to projektoval na své tělo, ve skutečnosti něco trhalo jeho spící tělo a on si to projektoval do magického spánku, který má jistě na svědomí stejná bytost. Bytost která ho svléká z jeho chapadel ho zároveň trhá. Jeden z jejích pařátů se zachytí za Maexovy zápěstní kůstky a urvou jeho ruku. V tu samou chvíli vbíhá do místnosti Kormac. Výhled ho téměř omráčí. Stínová bytost s příliš lidskou hlavou se sklání nad Maexem a zvedá jeho tělo do výše nad postel. To co však drží není jeho maso, ale zelená chapadla která tvoří část Maexova těla. Tento kus masa je od Maexe již z části odlepený a další se pomalu trhají i s jeho kůží. Válečníkova ruka leží utrhnutá na zemi vedle Kormaca. Paladin sleduje jak bytost Maexe pomalu stahuje z kůže, ale to není ta nejděsivější část výjevu. Tím je rozhodně místo z kterého kouřová bytost vychází. Prasklina reality. Rozbité místo v zrcadle které tvoří reálný svět. Lépe to popsat nejde. Následuje série obrázku která se snaží naznačit nenaznačitelné: Styl prasklin Shatterpoint a pohled směrem k němu (větší četnost) Pohled skrze praskliny Příklad toho jak může vypadat Maexův pokoj. (Všechny praskliny by měly vycházet z jednoho místa.) Plus, černé spáry mezi prasklinami které jsou vyplněny vodou a bublinami. Četnost prasklin (pouze 2D) Tato “prasklina” v centru Maexova pokoje rozjíždí okolní části pokoje jako by to byly kry na hladině vody. Kormac okamžitě přiskočí k viditelně umírajícímu Maexovy který zvrací krev a přesune do něj veškerou jsou léčebnou moc. (Heal za 55 srsly? :D) Potom se otočí a napadne bytost, dává si přitom dobrý pozor na to aby nešlápl mezi praskliny. Pohled na jeho ruku které se zalomí při průchodu prasklinou ho malinko rozhodí, ale je schopný bytost odrazit od Maexe. Ten, jen lehce otřesen z toho co se děje, zvedne Merikol a přenese se za bytost kde se pustí do práce. Stínový návštěvník bezhlase zařve a pokusí se Kormaca uspat. Bezúspěšně. Potom se pokusí dokončit to co začal na Maexovi. May’Tana vbíhá do místnosti a div neomdlí z toho co vidí. Rychle se však probere a pomáhá porazit stínovou bytost. Maex se mezitím vrátil ke své posteli a vytáhl monokl pravdivého vidění. Jeho mysl ho automaticky obrání před tím aby se vůbec pokusil zaostřit směrem do spár reality. Válečník svůj pohled drží proti bytosti která se ho pokusila zabít ve spánku. Tento stínový návštěvník je ve skutečnosti tvořen pouze odpornou hlavou a drápy. Zbytek je jeho životní esence která sem proudí skrze prasklinu. Bytost vydrží ještě pár ran a potom jí Maex doráží Merikolem. Objeví se záblesk který odpojí kouř bytosti od praskliny a potom se bytost vsaje sama do sebe až skončí v místě ze kterého přišla do místnosti. Prasklina v realitě však zůstává tam kde je. Černé místo naznačující horké moře plné bublin stále rozděluje Maexův pokoj. Kormac pošle May’Tanu která je nejblíže dveřím pro Finethira. Sám se snaží přiliš nehýbat, protože jeho poslední úkrok poslal část stěny a Maexovu židli dlouhé tři stopy od něj. Maex s Kormacem na sebe koukají skrze popraskanou realitu a ani jeden z nich neví co dělat. Po chvilce se vrátí lehce zadýchaná May’Tana a o minutu potom pomalu přicházející Finethir který nadává. Elf rychle zmlkne když vidí co se v místnosti děje. Čtveřice humanoidů stojí v “prasklé” místnosti a pomalu se domlouvají co dělat. Nakonec je to Maex který sáhne na dvě části svojí židle a pomalu je přisune tak že se jeho zkreslený pohled srovná. Hrdinové pomalu začnou “srovnávat” pokoj kolem sebe. Většina z nich stojí jako figurky které se snaží ucpat osm děr ve zdech kolem nich. Nohy a ruce roztažené na různá místa a drží kusy “ker” které pomalu plují realitou. Poslední z nich chytí May’Tana nohou potom co jí na to upozorní Finethir. Jak se části srovnávají dostávájí na sebe hrdinové lepší výhled. May’Tana posude poslední střep na své místo a Kormac doladí jeden kousek co mu o palec neseděl. V tu chvilku všichni čtyří cítí jak se realita spravila. Části pokoje na kterých stojí se přestanou “houpat” jako na vodě a z místa kde vše začalo se zableskne černé světlo. Ještě chvilku se nikdo nehýbe a pak doprostřed pokoje dopadne černá kulička která byla v centru praskliny. Uvnitř ní stoupají černé bubliny. Maex jí opatrně zvedne, poděkuje a vyrazí s ostatními dolů ke stolu. Void Ball Maex u snídaně usíná. Únava způsobená vysátím energie ve snu mu úplně neprospěla. Stejně tak mu neprospívají další a další členové Společnosti kteří jsou si vědomi toho že spal poslední týden a ptají se ho jestli se dobře vyspal. Čtvrtý člověk, respektive kobold který bezelstně Maexovi přeje dobré ráno div nedostane židlí. Arthur je fascinovaný předmětem který si Válečník položil na stůl před talíř. Bexleyho pruzení o tom že hrdinové musí znovu vyrazit do Chrámu je přerušeno vstupem vysoké postavy přímo do hlavní místnosti Společnosti. Tato vysoká postava v plášti se zastaví ve dveřích kde jí sleduje většina hrdinů. Potom podivnou rybí rukou vyndá z pláště se symbolem tří rudých očí magický váček který otočí naruby. Na podlahu základny se vyleje voda a s řinčením vysype velká spousta armorů. Jsou to armory ohnivých vojáků. Potom se postava zakymácí a rozpadne. Kuo-toanci kteří si seděli na ramenou sbalí velkou kultistickou róbu a pouštějí se ve dveřích jako pitomci. Hrdiny to nepřesvědčí o tom že by měli vyrazit jiným směrem než do Elementálního uzle vody. Uklízečka, jedna z Bexleyho žen, která právě pár hodin vysoušela krvavou postel po Maexovi div neomdlí když vidí spoustu vody v hlavní síni. Water Node Kormac, Bexley, Arthur a po velkém vynadání od Alex i Alex si sbalí vše co je potřeba a vyrazí do Elementálních Chrámů. Několikadenní cesta skrze tunely je už pro hrdiny běžnou záležitostí, cestovat po povrchu by je ani nenapadlo. Hrdinové dorazí do Chrámu černé země který je přímo spojen se základnou Společnosti. Ticho v chrámu Kormacovi připomene Saiovo zmizení a Paladin doufá že se jeho přítel brzy vrátí. Hrdinové sestoupí po dlouhých schodů dolů do Vějíře oka. Procházejí okolo oltáře kde se Kormac získal požehnání starého trpaslíka a potom okolo dveří za kterými Ettiene po pár kopancích prohrál Tic Tac Toe proti Ogrům. Hrdinové se rozhodnou neprohlédnout sochu, čehož později litují. Arthur pozná většinu hub v chodbě s mrtvým obřím Grellem a provede skupinu skrze houby. Kormac má poprvé příléžitost docenit skupinu z Underdarku. Skupina dorazí až k velké tůni. Zde se jim poprvé zjeví trojice očí. Zdravím, můžu nějak pomoci? Hrdinové doopravdy hovoří s trojicí očí a ta se jim snaží vysvětlit že tu nemají žádné pohledávky. On prý není součástí kultů a jejich síla je potřeba jinde. Hrdinové vypijí trojici potionů které jim dají mocný dech, Arthur se změní na vodní formu a potopí se do vody. Fakt se kterým Kormac nepočítal že Potion od Djinna jeho příjemce hodinu nutí vydechovat silný proud vzduchu. Hrdinové ve skutečnosti fungují jako vodní trysky poháněné proudem vzduchu z jejich úst. O pár desítek minut později Společnost dorazí do Elementálního Uzle Vody. Water Node A loud waterfall pours into this mossy cavern. Wet stairs hug the western wall, climbing higher than the waterfall and descending into the water-filled basin. Where the stairs meet the water’s surface, an iron post juts at an angle, and a flat boat is tied to it. Tunnels to the northeast and northwest channel the water from the pool. Above the pool, a seven-foot-diameter globe of water hovers in midair. Po pádu do vody se Kormac přesně stihne chytit mola než síla jeho dechu odezní. Koule vody se pomalu pulzovitě vznáší nad malou loďkou. Arthur který dolů dorazil jako první již zkoumá velké schodiště. Vypadá to že si nevšimli stoupajících schodů které vedou kolem vodopádu. Nebo jim něco nedovolilo ho vidět. Trojice očí na vodní hladině je znovu posílá pryč. Hrdinové jsou v tuto chvíli ale plně rozhodnuti najít ostatky Feugena. Skupině proletí skrze hlavu několik obrazů. Alex například dostane výjev velké kamenné chobotnice plné Kuo-Toanců kteří něco uctívají před sérií sloupů. Arthur zkoumá vodu a zjišťuje nepřirozené množství magie ve vodě. Slova jako “Voda je bůh” zazní vzduchem než si Alchymista uvědomí že tato voda pochází nejen z Dessarinské řeky, ale také z elementální pláně vody. Hrdinové pomalu nasednou na dlouhou loď a vyrazí skrze silné proudy. The current moves swiftly toward a small, rocky island that splits the waterway north and south. The sound of falling water is louder to the south. První směr který zvolí vede na západ. Zde se dostanou přes malou zarážku a peřej a o pár minut později zastavují u malého ostrůvku potom co je málem vzal silný proud táhnoucí jejich loďku směrem na jih. Cestovali pouhých pár minut a už tak jsou lehce unaveni a vyděšeni. Hrdinové se protáhnou skrze dlouhý tunel s klidným proudem a potom opatrně vykouknou se zastavenou loďkou do místnosti. The waterway dead-ends in a long cavern where only the distant sound of the falls echoes off the walls. Nets divide the cavern, spanning the distance between pairs of stalagmites jutting above the water. Hrdinové docela dlouho rozmýšlejí co dělat dále. Arthur s Bexleym si dobře uvědomí podle pohybu proudu to že cesta musí pokračovat dále pod vodou, ale ani jednomu členovi společnosti se nechce bojovat s velkými kraby kteří čekají na svou kořist a pobíhají po velkých sítích jako by tu byli pěstováni. Giant Crab Skupina se pomalu vrací zpět. V poslední chvíli zábrání tomu aby byli staženi vodpádem na jihu a dopádlují zpět do základní místnosti s vodopádem kde si dají malý oddech. Cesta po vodě je složitější než by čekali. Potom Kormac s Arthurem otočí loďku a vyrazí směrem k západnímu průtoku. Za skálou je chyti další silný proud a začne je táhnou směrem dolů. Rychlé ohlédnutí jim poskytne výhled na potopenou mříž, ale nikdo již nestihne včas zareagovat než jejich loďka padne z vysokého vodopádu. Dopad do peřejí loď rozstříští na několik desítek kousků. Hrdinové se vynoří až na Kormaca který je chycen v peřejích pod vodpádem. Zbytek hrdinů se vynoří na malém ostrůvku v centru jeskyně. A long pool fills the cavern, broken only by an island bristling with stalagmites. A corpse floats face down in the water near the island. Mrtvola vodního kultisty Arthura trochu rozhodí, ale hrdinové dají rychle dohromady plán s provazem a Alex vyrazí pro Kormaca. Za chvilku je už paladin i ve své těžké zbroji na souši a těžce oddechuje. Půl-ork si v peřejích zvládl všimnout tajného průchodu na dně caverny. Zároveň viděl schody na dně vodopádu což jen podpořilo jeho teorii o tom že toto místo dříve nebylo plné vody. Kormac s Arthurem, kteří diskutují o využití Bag of Holding vyloví utopeného kultistu. Má na sobě stejná pouta jaká kdysi měl Kormac a Bexley když bojovali s Garem Shatterkeelem. U jeho pasu je dvojice klíčů. Jeden z nich totožný s klíčem který má Kormac a druhý od jeho vlastních pout. Hrdinové se rozhodnou prozkoumat tajný průchod. Alex s Bexleym vyrazí k mříži. Alex dole potvrdí že Kormacův klíč odemyká průchod a vynoří se zpět. Bexley jí bude jistit v silném proudu a Arthur s Kormacem v Bag of Holding vyrazí za nimi. Plán je to šikovný, Kormac si nemusí svlékat zbroj, problém je v tom že když se něco stane Arthurovi Kormac se ven nedostane a udusí se. Alex, jištěná Bexleym vyrazí skrze odemčenou mříž. Proud jí okamžitě chytí a táhne skrze dlouhý tunel. Na druhé straně se vynoří a vidí obrovskou chobotnici sedící na kameni ve středu kaverny. Water drips from the stalactites in this serene cave, echoing through the gloom. Wide rock ledges extend around the perimeter, and natural stone islands provide ample room to sit or lay down. Bytost po ní šáhne chapadlem a rychle jí chytne, což díky spojení provazem na druhé straně utrhne Bexleyho ze skály. Arthur který mezitím vyrazil za Alex s Bexleym se nechá chytit do peřejí pod vodopádem. Kormac, který o ničem z toho nemá poněti v klidu z Bag of Holding telefonuje s Alfem. Alf se cítí debatou poctěn a vypráví o všem možném. Mezitím nahoře probíhá šílenství. Bexley se snaží ustřelit chapadla která drží Alex pomocí svých Eldritch blastů, Alex se bičem snaží sundat chobotnici před tím než s ní bytost mrskne proti stěně a Arthur se snaží vyprostit z peřejí než se utopí. Chobotnice vyplní celou kavernu svým inkoustem a černým plynem ale nakonec padne pod Bexleyho útoky s několika zlomenými chapadly. Barva pomalu odtéká pryč zatímco téměř mrtvá Alex a Bexley oddechují na okolních římsách. Přitopený Arthur který se z peřejí nakonec dostal připlave po chvilce a z baglu vytáhne Kormac který o ničem nic neví. Hrdinové se dají dohromady a zkoumají další cesty z jeskyně. Jeden z proudů vede přímo sem a Alex s Bexleym si nejsou jisti že by bylo možné plavat proti proudu. Zvolí proto jeden z tunelů které vedou na jih. Výhled na velkou jeskyni po vynoření je dech beroucí. Heavy rain batters what must be a gigantic cavern, its walls and ceiling lost in the driving storm. Even the roar of the waterfalls to the north, west, and south hush beneath the rain’s noise as it strikes the water. At the center of the cavern, the shattered hulks of sailing vessels lean upon their sides. Barnacles cling to the hulls. Humanoid skeletons droop from the rigging or lay in tangled piles, and seaweed hangs from the gunwales. Nad tím vším se točí velké bouřkové mraky ze kterých čas od času udeří blesk do lodních trupů. Hrdinové se vynoří a vystoupají na římsu která obchází lodní vraky a sledují jak okolo prolétá jedna z koulí které viděli v místnosti s prvním vodopádem. Vraky lodí v Plunging Torrents Arthur používá Detect Magic směrem k vrakům lodí. Kromě magických předmětů na všech hrdinech kromě Bexleyho cítí z vraků trojici magických předmětů plus pár dalších věcí. Je mu dost jasné že Lodě sem musely být převedeny kouzlem. Stejné kouzlo pravděpodobně udržuje bouři nad lodí která leží na boku na jížní straně. Vlajku nikdo nepozná, ale pirátská část lodi je dost jasné. Pro příběh proroka vody je smutným faktem že si nikdo nedá jedna a jedna dohromady když si prohlížejí rozdrcený kýl který je silnou dominantou velké lodi. Hrdinové se rozhodnou přeskákat na čtveřici lodí. Poklady jsou velkým slibem. Kormac si dává pozor na blesky nad sebou, je mu jasné že bude fugnovat jako hromosvod. Hrdinové přeskočí na trupy lodí a udělají pár kroků po jejich bocích a palubách. Dvojice truhel na palubě nejbližsí lodi je podle Arthura zdrojem magického záření. Kormac který přeskočil jako první si také jako první všimne pětice hlav které prorazí vodu. Hydra. Paladin si rychle vzpomene na jejich setkání s hydrou v centru Red Larche. Hydra je plazovitý postrach s krokodýlím tělem a několika hlavami na dlouhých, hadovitých krcích. Typický exemplář má pět hlav. Začne rychlý souboj kdy hlavy vystřelují proti hrdinům jako útočící krokodýlové. Silná kůže Hydry není jednoduchý cíl a Kormac na sobě drží dvojici hlav. Arthur a Bexley každý vyrazí na jednu stranu aby rozdělili útok velkého plaza a každého z nich si vybere jedna hlava. To samé se děje s Alex která se drží kus za Kormacem. Druhá rána od Kormaca dodá jeho útoku silné prasknutí a hydří lebka viditelně praskne a padne do vody mezi vraky. Arthurova kyselina navzdory jeho předpokladům funguje také dobře. Bexley který byl několikrát nepříjemně kousnut vyráží o loď doprava s vírou že se Hydry zbaví. Hlavy ho však následují. Alex a Arthur následují Kormacova příkladu a každý z nich zabíjí jednu hydří hlavu. Paladin sleduje jak dlouhý krk který hlavu drží předním se ve vodě pomalu rozděluje na dvě. O chvilku později vystřelí z vody dvě další hlavy které ho napadnou. To samé se stane s hlavami Arthura a Alex. Bexley který sundal svou první hlavu div nepadne k zemi pod dalším kritickým útokem jejích zubů. Po jen pár vteřinách boje má před sebou Arthur hlavy dvě, Kormac tři, Alex dvě a Bexley dvě. Devítihlavá hydra vystřelí do všech směrů a jedním z kousnutí porazí na zem Bexleyho. Jeho dvě hlavy se rozdělí, jedna se otočí směrem k Alex a druhá zaútočí jako čtvrtá hlava na Kormaca. Hrdinové začínají panikařit. Kormac kříčí něco o ohni a Arthurův Alchymistický oheň teorii podporuje. Spálená hlava nedorůstá. Hydra Jedenáctihlavá hydra ale viditelně ztrácí sílu. Kormac sráží na zem další dvě hlavy, čímž dostane finální počet na dvanáct a přebíhá k Bexleyho tělu. Každá z hlav na to reaguje dalším kousnutím skrze Kormacovu silnou zbroj. Alex s Arthurem pokračují v sekání hlav ačkoliv jim docházejí síly. Nakonec však hydra padne mrtvá k zemi ačkoliv si hrdinové nemůžou být jisti čím to bylo. Několik hlav. Hydra má pět hlav. Když má víc než jednu hlavu, má výhodu k záchranným hodům proti hluchotě, ochromení, slepotě, upadnutí do bezvědomí, vystrašení a zmámení. Kdykoliv hydra utrpí zranění 25 či více v jednom tahu, jedna z jejích hlav umře. Umřou-li všechny, hydra zemře. Na konci jejího tahu jí narostou dvě hlavy za každou z odumřelých hlav od posledního tahu, pokud od jejího posledního tahu neutrpěla ohnivé zranění. Za každou znovu narostlou hlavu tímto způsobem si hydra obnoví 10 životů. Bexley je zvednut a hrdinové procházejí poklady na palubě lodí. V truhlách Arthur nalezne magický pirátský Scimitar který si bere Alex a Alchemy Jug. Alchymistcké zařízení které dlouho sháněl. Poklad na dně truhel je nasypán do jeho váčku. Bexley je odeslán na druhou stranu kde by se měl nacházet poslední předmět. Vedle funkčního záchraného člunu na jednom z pirátů nachází Bexley Mariner’s Armor. Zbroj která je schopná svého nositele vytáhnout na mořskou hladinu v řádu vteřin. Mariner’s Armor Hrdinové si odpočinou a nalodí se na jednu z loděk. Trojice rudých očí která se objeví na palubě se jim to naposledy pokusí rozmluvit. Alex začíná oči podezírat ze slabosti, protože stále jen mluví, ale skutek utek. Proběhne krátká debata kudy pokračovat a radost tříoké bytosti příjde až ve chvíli kdy se již nedá reagovat. Hrdinové jsou i svou lodí vtahováni do velkého víru. Vortex točící se vody v jedné z místností pozře loď a protáhne jí jakýmsi horizontem události. Hrdinové se překvapeně objevují v místnosti s loděmi. Druhý tunel je zavede ke stejnému víru, ale tentokrát jsou hrdinové schopni zabrat a loď odnavigovat zpět do velké caverny. Tam je vezme poslední proud a pošle je proti obrovské kaverně v nejnižší a nejjižnější části Plunging Torrents. An island rises from a lake at the epicenter of three roaring waterfalls. Flutes of rose, ivory, and lavender coral fringe the island. Above the island floats a gigantic, shimmering globe of water. Smaller globes of water emerge from it, drift outward, and hover in the air a few feet above the surface of the lake. The ambient light reveals the cavern ceiling, eighty feet above the island and hung with countless stalactites. The Water Portal Pád skrze vodopád roztříští zachránný člun hrdinů a ti jsou tak tak schopni doplout na zbytku dřeva do středu Caverny. Zde se vyškrábou na malý ostrov nad kterým pluje několik velkých koulí vody. Schody posypané věcmi stoupají až nahoru k vodní kouli a dvojice Chuulu brání ve vstupu do tohoto vodního portálu. Kormac si prohlíží zbroj na zemi. Viditelně patřila Feugenovi. Paladin se otočí jen aby viděl trojici rudých očí které plují na hladině před ním. Zatímco Vůdce Společnosti dělá několik kroků k římse ostrova, objeví se v západním vodopádu velká bublina ve které pluje zbroj kterou nosil Feugenův vodní elementál. Kormac předpokládá že tam elementál je také, jen díky vodě ve vodě není vidět. Elementál se zastaví kousek od vodopádu kterým se Společnost “vpadla”. Trojice dalších bublin. Tentokrát prázdných se blíží z východního vodopádu. Rudá oka na vodní hladině se otočí proti Kormacovi. Dostali jste se až sem. Co dál? Kormac opakuje otázku která ho samotného již chvilku sžírá. Co tu vlastně dělají? Aboleth začne vyjednávat. Nejdříve promluví ke každému z hrdinů zvlášť a pak se chystá obchodovat s jednoduchou informací. Bytost neustále opakuje fakt že není kultistou a že se Společností nemá problém. Bexley stojí tvrdě proti tomu. Kormac zvažuje možnost toho že by dal ostatním hrdinům povel aby nastopili do trojice vodních koulí které přijely a sám zde zůstal. Je evidentní že Aboleth je nechce pustit všechny. Alex z nudy háže kuličky do vody a jedna z nich viditelně trefí něco pod hladinou. Aboleth je tu fyzicky. Bexley mezitím mluví o Drownu a Arthur o Feugenovi. Aboleth přizná že Drown se právě teď nachází ve vodní bublině která vlaje nad vodní hladinou přes sto stop od hrdinů. On přesune Drown nad portál a příjme Bexleyho nabídku. Prý Drown zničí když mu pomůžou získat zbytek elementálních ingotů. Bexley, který s nimi má dostatečné skušenosti se nabídce vysměje. Ani zmínka o květině v zemním kultu na něj nemá vliv. Jeho nový cíl je kulty vraždit. Jeho finální informace je následující: Aby jste zavřeli Elementální portály, vhoďte do nich Zbraně proroků. Tato informace je příliš cenná aby neopustila tuto jeskyni a vy to víte. Nyní odejděte. Kormac si uvědomuje cennost toho co se právě dozvěděli, ale zároveň ví že Bexley odsud jen tak neodejde. V jeho hlavě se stvoří plán který je dostatečně šílený na to aby vyšel. Rozhlédne se po svých společnících a ujistí se že jsou připraveni. Potom sáhne po svém telekomunikačním kameni. Zbytek jeho družiny ale sleduje jak se jeho ruka na půlce cesty zastaví. Kormac se potom narovná, udělá krok kupředu a promluví téměř cizím hlasem. “Omlouvám se, udělal jsem chybu a zasluhuji trest. Prosím poprav mě.” Potom poklekne před trojicí rudých očí na vodní hladině a sklopí hlavu.